The Fiercest Female Pirate
by Lady Pirate
Summary: Revenge is on her mind, the fiercest female pirate meets with Capt'n Jack Sparrow. Her crew was slaughtered and a pirate ship attacks. surprises are in store, first fic, RR PLEASE! JackOC...some humor is added
1. To the Prison

To the prison  
  
A young girl was sitting in a pub called "The Hog" in Port Royal. She was alone in a corner, her hat hung low over her eyes but she was ever watchful of everything around her. Men around her were in brawls, fists flying, as well as drunken, slurred words.   
  
She slowly let herself waste away in her drink. The rum was fresh and she didn't care for her life anymore. Stumbling a bit she got up; she regained posture as she walked out the door, unaware of someone following her. Her thoughts drifted back to her crew, the looks on their faces as they were being destroyed. She shuddered and tried to suppress her thoughts as suddenly a pair of rough hands grabbed her. She stumbled again, in a daze, she tried to see who her attacker was but she could not. He started touching her everywhere, muttering in her ear, "Alas this will not take long." She struggled but it was still no use as she was too drunk. Then all of a sudden she heard a crack, like a bottle being shattered against someone's head. The man let out a gasp as he fell to the dirt unconcience. She whipped around to see who had saved her. He stood before her swaying a little before letting out the words, "Are ye alright love?" She spat back at him, "Of course!" She no doubt was curious as to who he was. But there was one thing she definitely knew, he was a pirate.  
  
Just then a British guards piled on top of them, and as she was being drug off she fought like mad. No one was going to take her without a fight. Her green eyes glinted dangerously, shoving and kicking and punching all the while screaming, "Bloody hell ye people will pay for this!!!" She saw the other pirate not even lifting a finger. He knew they would be able to get out of the jail immediately. He chuckled and marveled at how well she was putting a fight. She looked familiar to him, but he was in no mood to get a couple extra bruises. But it wasn't enough, there were too many guards, and as they threw them in jail, they cackled.   
  
As the guards close the door both of them looked at each other. She had no fear in her eyes like she knew exactly how to get out too. She noticed him staring at her and she spat, "Its very impolite to stare!" A grin escaped his lips as he sized her up; " Well love I just wanted to know yer name." She sighed, "I am Capt'n Sonya Williams, and who might ye be?" Another grin escaped his lips," I am Capt'n Jack Sparrow and I've heard of ye love" She eyed him evilly, "Call me love again and see what happens!" A hint of a sparkle flashed in his eyes, "They say you are the fiercest female pirate." He got a good look at Sonya and he liked what he saw. She had black pants that were somewhat lose but hugged her curves. He could see a slight bulge at her ankle and knew that the guards missed daggers that were hidden underneath her clothes. The rest of what both of them had were hanging on a rack outside of the bars. Her shirt was lose around the sleeves and was black. He guessed there were also daggers hidden in her shirt. She probably liked to slip it in one's gut while they weren't noticing. She noticed for the second time he was staring at her hard. "Do you need me to gouge your eyes out?" yet again his famous grin spread across his tanned face showing some gold teeth, "Aye, I'm sorry but your so pretty love." She flashed him a dangerous look. "Ye also say you have heard of me love." Just then a dagger whizzed by and landed point side, dangerously close to his skin, into the wall. The dagger sang wickedly in the wall. She pulled it out so fast that he couldn't guess where she got it. Jack looked at her in bewilderment, but then slowly he couldn't help admire her skill. "I told ye not to call me love." Sonya was fed up with him calling her love, but secretly she liked the attention. She retrieved her dagger since the guards might have heard and decided to take it away. She stowed it safely in her pants. "Aye I've heard you are the best and worst pirate in the Caribbean." He looked at her in a sea of pride and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Aye love so lets get out of this god forsaken place!" She quickly punched him in the stomach. He was a little off guard but looked up to see fire in her eyes, Jack wrestled her to the ground, whispering in her ear, "We shall continue this later but we really need to escape love." 


	2. On to the Boat

On to the Boat  
  
Sonya grabbed one of her daggers from her ankle and began picking the lock to   
  
the cell door. The cell door opened with a click and Sonya proceeded out of the door with   
  
a smile showing her pearly white teeth. Jack chuckled a bit, and with that, they walked   
  
out of the door. They grabbed their guns and swords. Jack secretly hoped his ship The   
  
Black Pearl wasn't found where it was docked near a cave to the east. Sure enough the   
  
guards found the ship, and they were stationed all around it.   
  
Jack's crew were hiding among the rocks trying to think of a way to gain their   
  
beloved ship back. Jack and Sonya strolled over to them, the crew was very happy to see  
  
their Captain, small shouts of joy and pats on the back greeted Jack. His first mate turned   
  
to Sonya eyeing her carefully all the way down to Sonya's big hat to the boots. Sonya   
  
returned the glare with ferocity. "And who might the lass be Capt'n?" Jack introduced   
  
Sonya to John Willon. "Its bad luck to bring a woman on board." the men muttered.  
  
Then a pirate named AnaMaria all silenced them with one hard stare. Jack eyed his ship   
  
carefully, "Lets sneak up behind them and knock them out cold." "Aye!" The crew said  
  
happily.  
  
Each crew member brought out a dagger and made their way up to sneaking   
  
behind the guards all together. Sonya went along side AnaMaria. When they had struck   
  
all the guards they climbed aboard the ship. Jack walked up to the helm smiling like a   
  
baby seeing his toy. Jack barked out orders to everyone and they scurried around under   
  
his command. They were finally off to the sea. Sonya looked at Jack to see his prideful   
  
look and the wind blowing through his long black beaded hair. An all red faded bandana   
  
covered the top of his head underneath his hat. Sonya walked up to him. "I remember   
  
when I had me own ship." She said while standing beside him. "Aye love IThe Black   
  
Pearl/I is freedom." "Where are we heading?" Sonya asked Jack. "How 'bout we go to   
  
Tortuga love? I've got to get supplies." And with that they were sailed to Tortuga. 


	3. The Fight 1

Disclaimer: Just to make known, I don't own any characters except for the beautiful Sonya. But if I could…har har har…I would own Jack Sparrow…*sigh* Oh and sorry guys if I did make it a little to mushy, thank you for pointing that out.

The Fight

Sonya sat playing with one of her daggers. She rarely smiled and when she did, she never meant it. Her past is what she kept hidden the most. But maybe the past will come back on her one day. She went over to Jack who was staring at the water as if lost in thought. "I miss me crew." He turned sharply at her words but then relaxed. "Aye love it's the best thing in the world to have loyalty by yer side." She looked him over. "I never got to the ye fer saving me life." "Yer welcome love." He gazed at her warmly. "How could I let such a pretty thing and such talent go to waste?" She stepped a little closer at his words. "I'm not the special so don't make it seem like I am." He stared at her green eyes and put his fingers through the side of her hair. Sonya was at a lost for words, unable to brake the stare. His hands ventured down to her hips. She could feel her heart racing. "I would sail with ye through calm and stormy seas." She wrapped her hands around his dark beard that was braided twice and pulled him into a soft kiss. He felt his heart jump; he had been with many women so why is this kiss effecting him so much?

Just then another pirate ship was spotted. She broke the kiss jumping in horror. The Jolly Roger was so familiar. "Oh no!" She gasped quickly. "This isn't good!" "I know that ship love." He replied with a calm tone. "We shall have a big party together love." He smiled, "Drinks on me!!" His foolish grinned returned. "No ye don't understand!" She looked at him in shock; "There's something I need to tell ye." Then all of a sudden the other ship pulled out its cannons. _The Rigger _looked menacing now. "Well how do ye explain that one Capt'n?" By then Jack spat out orders to the crew. The cannons were out and ready to fire on _The Black Pearl. _Sonya looked to Jack who seemed like he hadn't had this kind of excitement in a while. "Alas we are going to blow that there ship out of the water!" Jack said with his careless grin. "Jack there is something I failed to mention." Jake looked at her with curiosity, "And what is that love?" Sonya took a deep breath, "Remember when you saved me and when we got thrown in the cell?" "Aye", Jack answered wondering where this was heading to. "Remember when I told ye I was Capt'n? Well I did have a crew. In fact I was in love with my first mate. We sailed everywhere together. Then one day that pirate ship came. We were prepared to fight. As we were fighting, the Capt'n Jason killed my love. He massacred my ship; I was the only one left. He left me to die." A tear was rolling down her face. Jack wiped off the tear with his thumb. Their lips were close as they stared into each other's eyes again.

Just then a cannonball ripped into the side of The Black Pearl, rattling everyone. A huge cannon fight broke out. Men were screaming and falling overboard. Both ships were side by side now. All of a sudden the Capt'n Jason came abroad The Black Pearl. "Love we meet again. And I thought ye were rotting on a piece of driftwood." Sonya was furious, lunging at the Capt'n, "Ye are worth nothing." She spat out like venom, "You'll wish ye never been born!" And with that, their swords clashed with each other. Jack who was busy fighting, whipped around to see the two fighting. Capt'n Jason knocked Sonya's sword out of her hand. Then quickly Sonya pulled out two guns aiming them directly at his head. "What now?" She breathed with triumph. "im tired of being called love, next person who opts to call me love is going to get this gun shoved in their mouth!" She thought of Jack at that moment and how it seemed like it was a habbit that he called her love and not out of scorn, but she will deal with it later….Sonya pulled the trigger but swiftly Capt'n Jason pulled one of his crewmen in front of him. Then he grabbed the guns, wrenching it out of her hands and pulled her on his ship. "Let me go!" Sonya screamed. She was getting ready to grab one of her daggers, but Jack was surrounded by the remaining men of Jason's crew trying to bargain out of it. She thought it would be better if she didn't do anything at the moment, especially if it would harm Jack. She would also deal with Jack later….If, hopefully, there was a later. "I want ye to see what we do to yer dear old Jack, love!" They threw Jack's crew into prison below deck, the very last level. Sonya was separated from Jack, only seeing him go up one level above her. She was forced into what looked like the Captain's cabin. After a wait that seemed like hours, finally the captain arrived through the door with a malicious grin on, nothing like Jack's sweet careless grin. She was ready for him. Sitting on a chair, legs crossed, her eyes were hidden behind her black hat. She lifted her head slightly, revealing her green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. "It looks like ye got ye self quite comfortable." Sneered the Captain. His eyes were blue and they sparkled with cruelty. "I will get ye if it's the last thing I do." Sonya couldn't help but think of Jack. A little pang of guilt mixed with longing grew in her stomach. She would get the cruel man standing in front of her though, but now she knew wasn't the moment to start a fight like she had been planning. Seeming to read her mind, "Awww poor baby, ye miss Jack terribly." He gave her a look of sadness. "Would you like to see him?" He added innocently. Her heart plummeted; she knew what that meant. 


	4. Alex Black

Alex Black

*Back in the cell*

AnaMaria sat hunched up against the cell wall. "We need a plan and fast." She 

sighed," He could be torturing Jack as we speak." Everyone in the cell groaned. "Ye guys 

aren't going to stay in here while our Capt'ns out there!" She said sharply. A balding 

short man piped up," Well I think I might have a plan!" She eyed him carefully, "and 

what exactly is that Blacktooth?" "Well we could pick the lock like Sonya does!" 

Blacktooth wheezed. AnaMaria gazed at him. Yes, Sonya had been quite an interesting 

figure on the boat but could this old man pull it off?

*Captain's Cabin*

"Take me to him," Sonya said. "Fine have it your way love." Capt'n Jason added 

the words love with a sarcastic tone. Sonya clenched her teeth together. She was fed up 

with this love crapp. There was only one person who had ever called her love besides 

Jack and that was her first mate. The pirate she loved. The pirate that Capt'n Jason 

murdered. He led her up to see a group of men surrounding Jack. She noticed a ship 

beside _The Rigger_. It was _The Black Pearl_! Of course he wouldn't burn the ship, he 

probably gave it to his first mate as a reward and made him Capt'n of it. Now this was a 

very good sign. Her thoughts quickly went back to Jack. He was tied up against a board. 

The crew seemed to be throwing daggers at him. Sonya kept her cool, she had a feeling 

now wasn't the time to do anything irrational.

The crew was busy laughing and guffawing, but none of them had actually 

stabbed Jack…What were they waiting for? Then she realized, of course, they wanted her 

to see him die.

"Sonya I want to introduce you to somebody, my first mate, Black." The Capt'n 

said. That name was familiar to Sonya…could it be? She whipped around, "YOU!" She 

stared at the pirate before her; the one who was supposed to be dead. Who was supposed 

to be murdered. "I'm going to enjoy _The Black Pearl_." Black grinned cockily. This was 

too much for Sonya to take in, "Your supposed to be dead." She started backing up, she 

couldn't believe her eyes. "Well sometimes ye misinterpret what ye see love," Jack said. 

She could feel his brown eyes piercing her. Sonya bent her head down low, making her 

black hat cover her eyes. The feeling of betrayal swelled in her like a balloon. And why 

did it now sound so annoying when he said love? She remembered a time when she 

didn't mind but now was too much. Sonya quickly grabbed one of her daggers and threw 

it at Black's face. "You didn't think I was ready for that?" Capt'n Jason smiled as Black 

said this. Black threw the dagger so that it landed with a thud next to Jack's face. Sonya 

sighed in relief that it didn't hit Jack. It was her fault that Jack was in this mess. She 

intended to return the favor since he saved her life.

"Normally we could have both of ye walk the plank but seeing how Jack survived 

when he was marooned, we don't want to be taken any chances." Capt'n Jason was 

beside himself with pleasure as he said this. "Enough games love," Black said drawing 

his sword and put it to Sonya's throat. Just then Jack's crew crashed onto the deck 

screaming like mad. It was pure havoc; men were fighting everywhere. Sonya turned 

back around to find Capt'n Jason and Black gone.

Blacktooth was busy cutting Jack down from the board. "How ye feeling 

Capt'n?" Jack replied cheekily, "Better now that the blood has stopped rushing to me 

head! And remind me that when we get through this, drinks are on me!!!!" Blacktooth 

had no time to answer because just then he was struck on the head by a flying gun. Sonya 

fought until she was alongside Jack. "I'm so happy to see that no one ripped anything off 

of ye." Jack chuckled at this. "Well its all in the luck me lass." Sonya rolled her 

eyes,"What so yer going to call me lass now?" Jack lunged and stabbed his attacker in the 

gut. "After the little number between yer supposedly dead lover out there, I would pity 

any man who calls ye love." Jack and Sonya were now back to back, slashing at anyone 

who came close. Sonya spied Black fighting AnaMaria and Capt'n Jason trying to help 

him. "Hey Jack lets go and finish them off! You get Jason and Black is mine."

This was a perfect opportunity to just finish him off. But Sonya had to get her last 

word in. "Hey Black!" Sonya called to him. Lets see how many daggers you can catch all 

at once. She had an evil glint in her eyes. How dare he betray her like that. He was going 

to pay dearly for what he did. Swiftly Sonya had two daggers in her hand from her thighs. 

She threw them and one landed in Black's stomach while he caught the other one. Sonya 

was up close now and she stabbed him just above the heart. "This is for calling me love," 

Sonya spat him through clenched teeth. "This is for your betrayal and for trying to take 

__

The Black Pearl!" And with that she shoved the dagger from her ankle into his heart. He 

died quickly and the only thing left was a horrified expression on his face as he dropped 

dead to the ground. 

Sonya turned huffing and puffing from the exertion she put forth. She saw Jack 

still fighting with Jason. He was quick but he oddly swayed like he was drunk, with this 

kind of toothy grin. It was awesome to see him fight. Jason seemed to have a hard time 

keeping up with him. Jack's strikes were more experienced and agile. As where Jason 

relied on force. But Alas, Jack got the best of him and finished him off. Sonya and 

AnaMaria walked over to him. "Let's go over there and help Blacktooth up," said 

AnaMaria. As they walked over there to find Blacktooth lying on his neck with his butt 

up in the air, snoring peacefully. Jack rolled him over with his foot. Blacktooth woke up 

dazed and confused, "Where in bloody hell am I? All three of them bursted out laughing.


	5. Aftermath

Note: Guys don't be too hard on me because this chapter is going to be on the sad side and with some fluff to it. I mean how would you feel if something like that happened to you? Yes, I'm sure you would be balling like a baby. So Jack and Sonya decide to get a little closer.  
  
Aftermath  
  
The crew took barrels full of gunpowder from the Armory and spread it all over  
  
the place, then lit it. After they cast off, they all lined up next to each other, watching The  
  
Rigger burn down. Sonya watched the bodies being burned. She turned around and  
  
walked away, her boots making clicking noises as she walked across the deck. She  
  
couldn't bring herself to watch Black being burned. She led herself down to a room  
  
where drinks were stored in cabinets. Sitting down on a wooden bench carefully, she  
  
wondered how the heck Blacktooth fell asleep while everyone was fighting. He was  
  
supposed to be unconscience, but obviously, if he had been, then he must have fallen  
  
asleep after he regained conscience. Her thoughts turned to Black; she couldn't get the  
  
image out of her head of turning around seeing him alive and healthy right before her  
  
eyes. Once more the feeling of being betrayed welled up in her. What of Jack did that to  
  
her? Her heart was shattered, how dare she let him get so close to her like that. And  
  
where was he now? Probable sitting up on deck, laughing his head off. She suppressed  
  
tears. She was strong and pirates did not cry. She froze in mid-thought as she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders but  
  
then she saw Jack sit beside her. "I was worried about ye lass. I was going to follow ye  
  
but I thought ye needed to be left alone fer a bit," Jack said with a worried note in his  
  
voice. He turned her so that she couldn't help but look in his eyes. It struck her that he  
  
really did have beautiful eyes. Jack continued, "I'm sorry fer what happened to ye out  
  
there." Sonya stared at him with coldness in her eyes. "What do ye know? Have ye ever  
  
gone through this?" Jack shifted at this, "Well no but I'm not that idiot!" Sonya put her  
  
head in the crook of his neck. She sighed as if in defeat, tired of hurting. He felt  
  
something wet drip down on what part of his chest he had exposed. He looked down to  
  
see tears silently rolling down her face and then, like an explosion, she burst into tears.  
  
Jack let her cry knowing full well that he was to be the only one who would know that  
  
she could cry. Sonya cried for atleast thirty minutes. Hiccuping, she looked up at him,  
  
trying hard to pull herself together. "Why are you here?" She said inbetween hiccups.  
  
Jack thought for a moment before saying, "Because I care for ye lass and from the very  
  
first time I saw ye in Port Royal I knew I had to have ye. Yer a diamond in the rough and  
  
any man who would let ye go is crazy and full of too much rum!" At that moment her hiccups stopped. "And where did ye say we where to be  
  
going?" She said. "To Tortuga like we originally planned lass!" Jack grinned and winked  
  
at her. "And if yer up to it, ye can beat up a fellow or two!" Jack said. Sonya smiled at  
  
this. Maybe it really was going to be ok. 


	6. To Tortuga, the final chapter

Author's note: Hey guys! Umm to answer one of my reviewer's questions, well Capt'n Jason says love to pretty much annoy the hell out of Sonya, but most pirates did say those kind of things, especially lass or bonnie lass, but I doubt they said savvy? lol. I think I should change the rating just to be careful. I've spent a lot of time trying to critiquing this chapter in appreciation to everyone's reviews. But, heh, at the end it gets a little cheezy..hehhe.I'm feeling a romantic surge coming on! Sadly. This is the last chapter, but don't worry, in the future I'm going to have more stories! So please don't be sad at the ending! Keep them coming mateys, they mean a lot!  
  
To Tortuga  
The crew stepped off of The Black Pearl, happy to be off of the boat and stretch t  
  
heir sea legs that got them swaying about. Some of them made their way to "The Faithful  
  
Bride" which was a famous bar in Tortuga. AnaMaria headed down there along with  
  
Jack, Sonya and Blacktooth. Sonya cooled off a little after she cried on Jack. She felt  
  
refreshed. Just then they heard screaming and yelling off to the left of them and they saw  
  
this blonde headed girl walking fast with a white shirt, and two guns stuffed down the  
  
front of her black, loose pants.It looked like both of them were pirates. The man was  
  
following closely behind her as if he was trying to stop her from doing something. They  
  
were the ones doing most of the screaming and yelling. And then the next thing you  
  
know, she pulled out her two guns swiftly in the man's face and mumbled something,  
  
then stalked away, fuming. Jack's mouth fell open, then he saw Scarlett walking up to  
  
him. "Scarlett! How good to see ye!" 'SMACK!!' She wiped the grin off his face before  
  
prancing off. Jack looked shocked. "Maybe I deserved that." Blacktooth's eyebrow's  
  
raised, but Sonya and AnaMaria didn't have time to react, they noticed another girl  
  
walking in Jack's direction. Just then he turned around to see what they were looking at.  
  
"Ahh Giselle! I've missed ye terribly!" 'SMACK!' She put an even deeper red mark on  
  
the opposite side of his cheek. " I'm not sure if I deserved that."  
Sonya and AnaMaria lasped into silent giggles. It was hilarious to see how much  
  
he offended these girls. AnaMaria smiled at Jack, "Well I see ye haven't learned yer  
  
lesson Jack." Jack looked at her with an I'm-so-charming-grin before turning around to  
  
"The Faithful Bride." Blacktooth weezed before saying, "That reminds me of a time I  
  
was in battle, but to make a long story short, I bent backwards to avoid the blade that  
  
came slashing across me chest, and it cut me nipple off!!!!" Sonya and AnaMaria looked  
  
at Blacktooth in disgust. His attention turned towards a lady that was waving and winking  
  
at him to come over to her. And Jack had already strolled off to the pub. So they walked a  
  
little ways behind him. Both of them spat on the ground in opposite directions of each  
  
other in unison. Both looked at each other and smiled in recognition that they too could  
  
spit as good as any man. 'This was going to be good' Sonya thought.  
They entered "The Faithful Bride." All around them men were drinking with  
  
sweat pouring down their faces as they were throwing themselves into each other. 'Jack  
  
was right, maybe she felt like joining in the fight atleast once. Turning to AnaMaria, who  
  
was also caught up in watching the fight. "Want to-" Just then AnaMaria cut her off by  
  
saying, "-Join?" They both smiled and hurled themselves into the fight. Men stopped  
  
shortly at the shock of the women throwing themselves in so violently like that. But as  
  
AnaMaria and Sonya threw in a couple more good punches they all started more roughly  
  
then ever. Jack was off in the corner sipping rum and watching the girls in the fray. "That  
  
Sonya has talent. She sure knows how to throw in them punches." Jack said muttering to  
  
himself. "It makes me wonder if I should join in" He said still muttering as his voice  
  
trailed off. But then he thought better of it, he would like to keep his face for future use.  
  
He decided he would have a nicer time outside stealing some loot or something, after all,  
  
there was always someone to pillage from. But before he could make it to the door, a pair  
  
of hands roughly pulled him into the heart of the fight. He turned to see who his offender  
  
was and he soon found out it was Sonya and AnaMaria smiling wickedly. "Join please  
  
Jack?!?" Sonya said ducking a few punches. Jack didn't have time to answer because he  
  
was knocked cold off his feet by a heavy looking man who smelt like bad eggs. Jack got  
  
up, swaying more than ever. He turned to give one good punch, aimed at the man.  
  
Succeding with knocking the guy off his feet, he grabbed AnaMaria and Sonya by the  
  
soulder and dragged them out of the pub. Sonya had a small smile on her face, "Thanks AnaMaria, I needed that!" Jack all  
  
of a sudden stopped and pulled out his flask and drank the rum in there for a good three  
  
minutes. When they reached the boat, AnaMaria went down to her cabin, leaving Jack  
  
and Sonya alone. They slumped down leaning against the helm. Jack took his flask out  
  
and took a swig of it before looking at Sonya. "You know yer a pretty good fighter, better  
  
then Blacktooth especially lass." Sonya grabbed Jack's flask and took another three good  
  
minutes of chugging rum before saying, "Ye know your not all that bad either  
  
considering you knocked that guy off his feet." Jack grinned his usual sexy grin. Sonya  
  
layed her head against his chest. "But me and AnaMaria figured that you looked so lonely  
  
in that corner and decided to let you in on a little bit of action." She said. She took Jack's  
  
flask again, and chugged it for about four minutes before giving it back to him. Jack was  
  
silent for a moment before saying, "Ye know I can't get over the fact that your so pretty."  
  
Sonya blushed and Jack grinned at that, and was encouraged even more to put some of  
  
his charm on. Pulling his hands up to his mostache, he made the ends curl up just a little.  
  
"And what do I to this beautiful pirate?" He chose his words carefully, not wanting to  
  
make her mad by saying young lady. Sonya blushed a deeper shade of red. "I don't know  
  
maybe a kiss to be exact?" She blushed even more after saying this. And the next thing  
  
she knew their lips were locked, then he leaned her back, kissing her neck and going  
  
down to her chest.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Sonya's P.O.V  
  
As I lay next to this pirate called Capt'n Jack Sparrow, I can't help but think that  
  
it was a lovely night. I promised him I would sail with him anywhere so that's exactly  
  
what I am going to do. But I have no worries, I know I'm going to have an exciting time  
  
with this infamous pirate. I wonder whats in store for me. I'm a free bird, and trust him  
  
more than I ever did. I know he won't let me down, at all. Funny things lie ahead, and  
  
I'm not afraid of the darkest places anymore. I more apt to follow adventure more than  
  
ever.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
